L'observateur
by isatis2013
Summary: Tout le monde a le droit de s'exprimer...


_Un petit OS qui me fait douter de la santé de Mumuse. Disons qu'elle se défoule : )_

 _Et puis tout le monde a le droit de s'exprimer !_

 _._

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela, Nourann_

 _._

.

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre, alors qu'une délicieuse odeur me chatouille la truffe : Beignet ! John a préparé des beignets ! J'en reconnaitrais l'odeur à des kilomètres. Je capte son regard. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil complice et un grand sourire lumineux. Il est comme ça mon maître : naturel ! Pas étonnant qu'elles craquent toutes. Mais lui ne craque que pour un seul.

Tiens justement le voilà. Il va encore râler c'est sur ! Parce qu'il n'est pas dupe il sait bien que John va me réserver ma part.

Gagné ! Harold prend son air fâché, comme si cela pouvait impressionner John…

Mon maître sait trop bien comment le faire taire. Voilà c'est fait. Un baiser au bon moment et Harold en perd ses arguments, c'est imparable. Ils s'aiment trop ces deux là, il ne peut pas résister.

Je m'étire et m'avance discrètement vers John. Le secret est là : discrétion pour profiter autant que possible des beignets avant que le cerveau d'Harold ne se reconnecte

La journée commence tranquille. Ca fait du bien ce calme après la tempête.

Tout chiot on m'a éduqué pour devenir le partenaire d'un maître chien. C'est ce qui a fait de moi un chien bilingue ! Mon premier maître n'était pas un mauvais bougre, nous avons mené quelques missions ensemble, surveillance, déminage…Pas toujours dans des endroits sympa, même plutôt des lieux sinistres où les humains se font la guerre. C'est stupide la guerre. Ce n'est pas nous, les animaux, qui aurions inventé un truc aussi laid. Bon ils nous arrivent de nous bagarrer pour un bout de territoire ou pour savoir qui est le chef, mais c'est pour la survit de l'espèce pas pour satisfaire des ambitions ou des idées bizarres. Ce souvenir me fait soupirer. Quelle chance d'avoir rencontré John après que mon partenaire se soit vu contraint de m'abandonner à ses mauvaises fréquentations. Franchement, est ce que j'ai une tête de monnaie d'échange ? En plus une bande de bras cassés ceux là, sans aucune culture canine et qui me confondait avec un chien d'attaque tout juste bon à mordre les mollets de leurs adversaires. Quelle déchéance pour moi !

Oui. John a vraiment bien fait de me trouver et de me garder avec lui ! Et de me trouver un nouveau nom aussi !

Maintenant je participe à leurs missions de temps en temps et c'est bien plus valorisant. Nous sauvons des gens ! Je suis fier de ces maîtres là, j'admire leur abnégation. Ils ne comptent ni les heures ni les risques sans rien attendre en retour. Et mon costume de chien d'assistance me va comme un gant. Enfin avec Harold c'était logique : il s'y connait en costume sur mesure !

Je dévore mon gâteau. Ah c'est trop bon ! Cet homme est un dieu du beignet !

Hum. Harold recommence à se plaindre. Celui là ! Je me rappelle toujours avec une certaine perplexité de notre première rencontre. Il n'a depuis jamais compris à quel point l'odeur du vieux cuir fait de l'effet à un représentant de la gente canine ! Enfin ce jour là je crois qu'il m'aurait jeté dehors, voir pire, si John n'avait pas été là. Mais John était là. John a qui Harold ne pouvait déjà plus résister à cette époque même s'il ne le montrait pas. Moi il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour le comprendre. Dommage qu'eux aient mis tellement de temps à l'admettre. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite, c'est rageant tout ce temps perdu !

J'ai quand même ramé pour me faire accepter d'Harold. Mais John me l'avait confié et rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire dévier de la mission attribuée par mon sauveur. Et finalement Harold n'a pas été aussi difficile à apprivoiser que je le craignais. Je lui ai fait les yeux doux et il a craqué. Ou c'est moi qui suis irrésistible ? Ou, plus logiquement, je suis un cadeau de John et cet argument là est imparable ! Bon il a fallu qu'il apprenne à s'occuper d'un chien un minimum parce qu'au début …Oui Harold ! Un jouet qui couine c'est bruyant pour le maître ! Il l'a découvert à ses dépends ! Ce qu'il peut être étourdi distrait parfois. Il n'y a qu'avec ses ordinateurs qu'il est toujours parfaitement concentré, là c'est un génie !

Bon. C'est l'heure d'aller à la bibliothèque. Oui à la bibliothèque ! Après le cataclysme de la fin de Samaritain et les retours inespérés de John et de Root d'entre les morts, Harold a réactivé la machine, même s'il lui a fallu repartir quasiment de zéro, mais elle fonctionne à nouveau et pour cette renaissance Harold a voulu retrouver sa chère bibliothèque. Et moi j'en ai été bienheureux parce que c'était là que nous avions vécu la plupart des meilleurs moments de notre histoire.

Ils sont encore plus prudent dans son utilisation et plus modéré aussi. Il y a d'autres équipes désormais. Alors ils prennent un peu plus le temps de vivre et, surtout, ils prennent le temps de s'aimer.

Nous voici arrivé et je vais m'installer dans mon grand panier douillet pour finir ma digestion en attendant l'heure de ma promenade. Peut être que j'ai un peu forcé sur les beignets ce matin…

Hum ? Qui a prononcé le mot " bain" ? Harold bien sur ca ne peut être que lui… Oh non ! Pas encore ! Une fois par semaine dit-il ? Ah non ! Vas-y John tu as raison une fois tout les quinze jours ça suffit ! Je dirais même une fois par an ! Il finira par me ruiner la fourrure ! Si seulement je pouvais donner mon avis sur le sujet. Je déteste me retrouver plein de mousse dans ce petit baquet ! Ou alors qu'il m'emmène à la mer ? Là je serais d'accord ! Les vagues c'est bien plus amusant.

Bon. Quand faut y aller…Oui je sais, je suis un bon chien, bien obéissant. Ce qu'ils me font pas faire ces deux là ! Une chance que je les aime.

Ben oui Harold, ça sent le chien mouillé : il ne fallait pas m'arroser ! Et dans quelques minutes il va se lamenter sur l'état de son costume qui s'accommode mal de ce genre d'activité. Et John va le taquiner. Et Harold va se plaindre. Et John va se moquer de lui. Et Harold va se vexer. Et John va devoir le faire taire. Je connais bien le scénario. A un moment John lui dira qu'il ne peut pas rester avec ses vêtements mouillés et bien sur il va se proposer pour l'aider à se changer : il est si serviable envers son patron ! Et ça se terminera dans la petite chambre qu'Harold a aménagée au fond du couloir. Comme la semaine dernière. Et comme la précédente… Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas justement pour ce résultat qu'Harold tient tellement à me faire prendre un bain ?

Ah ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! Les baisers deviennent bien trop passionnés et les mains bien trop aventureuses. J'espère qu'ils n'y passeront pas toute la matinée : je voudrais bien avoir ma promenade ! Et Harold tu devrais vraiment investir dans un nouveau sommier, celui là grince vraiment trop ! A moins que vous n'appreniez à vous modérer mais là je crois que c'est peine perdue ! Bon, où est ma balle ? Je vais faire un peu d'exercice en attendant, ça m'aidera à sécher.

Les filles sont en mission donc je ne vais pas pouvoir compter sur leur compagnie pour me distraire.

Ah Shaw ! Ses sandwich alambiqués mais si délicieux ! Rien que d'y penser je me lèche les babines ! Tout le monde dit qu'elle est insensible, qu'elle n'éprouve pas les émotions des humains. Mais pas avec moi. J'ai trouvé direct le chemin de son cœur et elle sait me le montrer. Mais j'admets qu'il est plus facile d'aimer un animal qu'un humain : nous sommes tellement moins compliqués !

Et puis maintenant elle a Root. Avoir faillit la perdre lui a ouvert les yeux et lorsqu'elles se sont retrouvées elle s'est enfin laisser aller. Bon elle a tenté de l'assommer d'abord mais il faut bien réaliser que malgré ses progrès elle reste une sociopathe ! Mais Root le sait bien et sait comme s'y prendre avec elle. Elles n'auraient pas emménagées ensemble sinon.

Root c'est un cas à part. Quand nous avons fait connaissance je me serais bien volontiers occupé de ses mollets, d'ailleurs à l'époque ça correspondait à ma mission de protection ! Mais tout cela à bien changé et elle aussi a succombé à mon charme canin. Nous avons un goût commun pour les pantoufles. Ca ne vaudra jamais les chaussures de cuir d'Harold mais je peux m'en contenter. Elle n'est pas très nette notre hackeuse c'est flagrant, tout en étant presque aussi douée qu'Harold. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elles s'entendent si bien avec Shaw ? En tout cas je suis content qu'elles se soient trouvées elles vont bien ensembles.

Tiens ça sonne ? Ben ils sont pas dispo pour décrocher là ! J'écoute le message. C'est Lionel. Ah Lionel ! J'adore cet inspecteur, lui au moins a fait des efforts, il s'est même mis au néerlandais. Bon c'était un peu catastrophique mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Il fait un bon partenaire d'appoint. Les gens ne se méfie pas de lui, il se fait discret, et au final il boucle tout les méchants parce qu'il est bien plus futé qu'il y parait. Et il est courageux aussi, il ne redoute pas de tenir tête à l'adversaire comme avec cet infâme Simmons. J'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heures de celui là. John a bien fait de le recruter et de le remettre dans le droit chemin parce que c'est un brave et parce que les falafels c'est délicieux…

Ah ! Ils reviennent, je vais peut être enfin avoir ma promenade ?

John ébouriffe les cheveux d'Harold, déjà plus très en ordre de toute façon. Et Harold riposte en lui donnant une tape sur la main. John attrape sa cravate pour le rapprocher et l'embrasser. Et Harold proteste en lui faisant remarquer qu'il en a déjà eu assez. Bien sur John n'est pas d'accord : il n'a jamais assez de son Harold. Et Harold a beau protester je sais bien moi qu'il pense exactement la même chose ! Et ça se taquine et ça s'embrasse ! Harold râle : le col de sa chemise n'est pas assez haut pour masquer la marque que John lui a faite, il se plaint qu'il pourrait faire attention. Evidemment ça le perturbe lui qui aime être discret. Mais John riposte en lui signalant que lui ne pourra pas se balader torse nu ces prochains jours. Voilà qui ne me surprend pas : j'ai bien cru que le sommier allait lâcher cette fois ! Et forcement Harold rougit, c'est instantané chez lui. Mauvaise idée toutefois : chaque fois ça donne à John l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, on en sortira pas !

A ce rythme je me demande si j'aurais bien ma promenade ? Mais c'est si bon de les voir comme ça après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.

N'empêche que si Harold lisait dans mes pensées il serait vraiment cramoisi !

Ah ! Enfin John attrape ma laisse. Evidemment que je suis prêt ! Quelle question ! Harold passe son tour ? Logique, il a eu sa dose d'exercice. Comment ça " Soyez prudent ? " On va juste au parc Harold ! Ce qu'il peut être stressé tout de même ! Bon John, tu le lâches ? Il ne va pas s'envoler pendant la promenade. Quand je les vois aussi amoureux je me dis qu'ils ont mis le temps à se décider mais que ça en valait largement la peine !

Moi je l'ai su tout de suite qu'ils iraient parfaitement bien ensemble mais je suis un chien intelligent ! Tous ces regards en douce, ces sourires, leur attitudes… chacun à vivre l'un pour l'autre. C'était trop visible. Mais côté aveux ils ont été longs à la détente. J'ai bien tenté quelques petits trucs à mon niveau pour les réunir. La laisse qui s'enroule autour d'eux, la petite bousculade pas dangereuse qui oblige John a rattraper Harold. Même une pseudo déprime ! Et rien ! Deux têtes de mules !

Il a fallu la mort d'une vaillante combattante du crime, le lieutenant Carter. Je l'aimais bien, elle était droite comme un i, incorruptible. Et elle a payé son honnêteté de sa vie. John a perdu pied après ça. Il a d'abord joué les vengeurs, sans considérations de ces blessures qui le tuaient à petit feu. Et Harold a tremblé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir intervenir à temps. Heureusement ils l'ont récupéré. Il l'a soigné. Et puis John est parti. Et moi j'ai du gérer ma peine et la détresse d'Harold. Mais la machine veillait et John s'est retrouvé dans cet avion en grand danger. Bon je reconnais qu'elle aurait pût essayer une approche moins dangereuse mais ce fut efficace. Harold a sauvé la situation avant de traverser l'océan à son tour pour le retrouver. Officiellement c'était pour aider un client mais moi je sais bien que c'était pour le revoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit là bas mais j'ai vu partir deux êtres et j'ai vu revenir un couple et j'en ai frétillé de joie comme un jeune chiot !

Oh ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? Des hot dog ! Ca devrait être interdit de vendre des hot dog dans un parc ouvert aux chiens ! Bon. Je vais tacher de penser à autre chose ! Je crois que John a deviné avec son sens de l'observation à toute épreuve. Il me promet du poulet au déjeuner et il me sourit en précisant d'un air innocent qu'il s'occupera de convaincre Harold. Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa victoire !

Que c'est agréable de le voir si serein ! Leur couple a traversé bien des épreuves. Surtout avec l'apparition de la thérapeute de John et la réapparition de l'ex fiancée d'Harold. Heureusement rien ne les a détourné l'un de l'autre. Et c'est logique : on ne peut pas séparer deux âmes sœurs !

Allez. C'est l'heure de rentrer. Je vois dans les yeux de mon maître que son compagnon lui manque déjà. Ca ne fait même pas deux heures pourtant ! Arrêt traiteur, mon préféré, merci John ! Harold a raison, il n'y a pas plus attentionné que mon maître.

Nous voici de retour. Flute Harold a deviné en voyant le nom sur le sachet. C'est un radar à poulet ou quoi ? Bof. Il ne pourra pas lutter de toute façon. Ah tiens il essaye… une tentative de résistance. Parfois j'aimerais que les chiens aient la faculté de rire, je crois que je l'utiliserais souvent et qu'Harold serait ma meilleure motivation ! Voyons. Il va tenir combien de temps cette fois ? Trois minutes ça ferait un bon record. Hé hé, John connait tout ses points sensibles. Il cède déjà, pour le record il faudra repasser ! Je me demande pourquoi il s'entête, ça ne fait que retarder mon dîner. Ou alors… c'est pour avoir une ration supplémentaire de câlin ? Le genre de ruse subtile qui lui ressemble assez ! Mais connaissant John il lui suffirait de demander !

Ils vont encore se taquiner pendant tout le repas. Chacun à piller l'assiette de l'autre ou à le nourrir, et les plats seront assaisonnés d'un baiser volé de temps en temps. Il faut juste que rien ne vienne entacher le précieux costume d'Harold. Il est terrible avec ses obsessions vestimentaires. Le pire c'est encore lorsqu'il impose une cravate ou un nœud à John. Mais heureusement après il sait se faire pardonner !

Moi j'adore quand c'est John qui cuisine, il fait toujours "tomber " des miettes. C'est totalement involontaire bien entendu et moi je le seconde pour "ramasser". Harold a toujours des doutes sur le côté involontaire. Ce qu'il peut être rabat joie tout de même. Je l'aiderais pareil si c'était lui qui confectionnait le repas : pas de jaloux ! Sauf qu'au grand amusement de mon maître il ne sait pas faire cuire un œuf ! John est doué lui. Mais il a des problèmes de concentration et c'est souvent un peu trop cuit. Ca s'arrangerait s'il tenait Harold à distance, en s'enfermant dans la cuisine par exemple. Mais il aime bien trop ses taquineries pour le faire. Alors tant pis : va pour le trop cuit !

Après il se venge quand Harold reste trop longtemps devant son ordinateur ou sa penderie, les souris disparaissent ou les chemises neuves se froissent et Harold proteste, enfin tant qu'il le peut mais son temps de parole ne dure jamais bien longtemps !

Bon. Digestion dans mon panier. Mes maîtres sont installés dans le canapé. Je parie un beignet qu'Harold va s'endormir dans la demi heure sur l'épaule de John, avec son oreiller préféré c'est imparable ! Je les observe discrètement. Voilà ! A moins le dessert ! Même pas 20 minutes ça n'a pas trainé ! Pourvu que la machine les laisse tranquille. Hum moi je vais imiter Harold. Une petite roulade sur le dos et on y est !

Fin de sieste. Quelques petites extensions puis j'irais réclamer une caresse. John est parti aider Lionel et Harold aligne les signes incompréhensibles sur son écran. La routine. Il s'arrête un instant pour me câliner puis recommencer à taper encore plus vite.

J'ai entendu John proposer une séance de cinéma pour le soir. C'est drôle d'aller voir des films d'aventure quand on a une vie plus mouvementée que les héros desdites fictions non ? Enfin moi en guise de héros je préfère mes maîtres.

John est de retour. J'entends son pas dans le grand escalier et je me précipite pour avoir mes caresses. Et je ne suis jamais déçu. Tiens, en poussant un peu, si j'attaque sous le bon angle… Hop le voilà au sol ! C'est qui le plus fort ? J'en frétille de joie. Harold sourit et John rit franchement. On adore ce son Harold et moi.

On va dîner au chinois. Sur la terrasse je peux rester près d'eux et la serveuse m'a à la bonne. Peut être qu'Harold a raison finalement. Je devrais penser un peu à ma ligne ? Mais j'y penserais plutôt demain, cette assiette sent vraiment trop bon ! Gourmand moi ? Non ! C'est un défaut ça et un chien comme moi n'en a pas !

Ils me déposent à la maison et vont voir leur film. Une petite sieste me fera du bien. Faut pas croire, je suis un grand sportif, mais ce panier est drôlement douillet avec l'énorme coussin qu'Harold a installé.

23H30 Le bruit de la porte. J'y vais ou pas ? Bien sur j'ai envie de les accueillir joyeusement comme il se doit mais certains soirs ils n'ont pas trop le temps de faire attention à moi et aux bruits que je capte ça doit être un de ceux là. Ils sont encore dans l'entrée, mais les soupirs et le bruit des étoffes froissées me renseignent : je peux continuer mon petit somme. Et je serais tranquille : à la maison le sommier est neuf ! John avait bien pris soin de vérifier mes gamelles avant de partir. De là à dire qu'il préparait le terrain… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui

Au fond ce qui m'ennui le plus c'est que nous, les chiens, nous avons une durée de vie bien réduite vis-à-vis de vous les humains. J'avoue, j'appréhende le jour où je les quitterais. Bien sur le paradis ça doit être sympa, mais moi je l'ai déjà auprès d'eux ! Ca va pas être simple et j'espère que Root à raison et qu'on se retrouvera tous de l'autre côté. En attendant je préfère profiter de ma vie et… prier pour que John refasse des beignets demain matin !


End file.
